


Be My Prey.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barry Allen Week 2019, Criminal Barry Allen, Criminal Ray Palmer, M/M, Not Beta Read, baweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 2: Role Reversal.Ray Palmer didn’t plan on going to meet that man. In fact, he was never going to set a foot in Central City, but apparently his name was being heard on other cities too, so he couldn’t have avoided the speedster going to his home even if he had tried.





	Be My Prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second day's fic ready to go! I hope you like it! ^w^

The Flash was very famous between the criminals of all the world. They all knew that they should be as far as possible of him or they would get caught and the consequences were never pretty. If you were lucky and didn’t mess with him, you could be left alone, but if someone dared to annoy him they could end up in prison with a lot of bruises or they would disappear completely.

After a year of the explosion in Central City, The Flash started to be known slowly until he owned the whole city. The police couldn’t do anything about it, and other metahumans just joined him instead of fighting him.

He was fast, strong and deadly, so no one wanted to be on his way. All the criminals respected him, and the ones who didn’t, soon learned to fear him. A lot of blood was spilled on the streets of Central before people stopped trying to go after him, police included. They had given up after a whole police department was cruelly murdered in the city center, right where everybody could see them.

The Green Arrow was the last hero to try and stop him, and the hood was still in plain sight as a reminder. The guy, Oliver Queen, was dead before he could finish his ‘You have failed this city’.

Ray Palmer didn’t plan on going to meet that man. In fact, he was never going to set a foot in Central City, but apparently his name was being heard on other cities too, so he couldn’t have avoided the speedster going to his home even if he had tried.

“Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom.” The man was wearing his suit and was vibrating his vocal cords not to be recognized. “It’s a pleasure to finally meeting you.”

“Flash, what a nice surprise!” Ray smiled sweetly, like an eager puppy, just like he was before those monster killed his beautiful Anna. He didn’t know what the speedster wanted and he needed to win some time to grab at least something to protect himself with just in case. “Can I offer something to drink?”

“So you’ll go that way.” Barry snorted and took his mask off before imitating Palmer’s smile and talk normally. “I could use some food if you don’t mind, thank you.”

Ray was taken aback at the fact that the guy had showed him his face like it was nothing. He didn’t know if it was something good or something bad because currently only Captain Cold knew who The Flash was, but the other people that had seen his face were dead. He could only assume the worse.

“What can I make for you?” He asked kindly, opening the fridge to grab some food for his guest. “I haven’t done something to bother you, right? I’m sorry if I had, it honestly wasn’t my intention.”

“On the contrary, you’ve caught my attention because there isn’t a lot of people like you.” The speedster admitted while looking at him. Ray would bet his Atom suit that what there was in his eyes was hunger. “You’re smart, careful, ambitious and hot, and I like it. I think we can make great things together.”

“So you won’t dump my body in the river when you’re done with me?” They were still speaking softly, with kindness, like they were really good people, and it was a bit weird because of the conversation they were having, but none of them would take the first step to change that. “Sorry for not trusting you blindly, but I’ve heard a lot of things and I like to play safe.”

It only took a blink for Barry to be in front of Ray, only a few inches apart one from another. The speedster smirked and licked his lips, still thinking about giving the next step or not doing it. The taller one didn’t know what the other was looking for, but it seemed like he found it, whatever it was.

“Oh, no.” He said, his tone dangerous and unbelievable sexy. “I’m totally going to keep you.”

The speedster kissed Ray demandingly, hungry, like a hunter catching finally its prey. He wasn’t sure if it was the smart choice to make, but he didn’t have that kind of opportunities lately and he was dying for a good fuck. If it was going to be the last time he was going to have sex, well, then he was going to make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my firs time writting Ray/Barry, so I hope I did it well! :)
> 
> I might continue this in the future as a series if there's a chance, though it my evolve to Ray/Barry/Leonard/Mick, just so you know xD I'm not sure yet hahaha
> 
> Anyways, if you have something to say, you can do it leaving a coment, or even a kudo (Both? Both. Both is good! xD). And I accept constructive criticism, so tell me if there's something I can improve, please! ^w^ 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll post another fic~ Two, if we're lucky! xD Thank you for reading, see you tomorrow~


End file.
